Enter Amya Half Demon Half Pristess
by razmend
Summary: Amya is the younger sister to Kaede and Kikyo. She is half demon and half priestess but when she find Rin with her lord she will have to fight for everything just to make sure the girl is safe. Will it be that Rin brings Amya and Sesshomaru together? Not really in line with the show! Sango and Miroku will show up I am just not sure when. Chapter 2 is ready. I hope you like this!
1. Chapter 1

The real reason Kikyo could never kill Inuyasha was because of me; Amya or Mya for short, and I am a half demon half priestess. Before our mother died she got pregnent with me and never knew that the man she got with was a dog demon, and when she found out she had me and made sure I was somewhere safe, but I was a half demon I was never going to be safe again.

Years later I am still very much young but after my sister was killed by a half demon, I felt that I could never go back to Kaede, my other older sister. I always felt that because of everything that happend with the half demon Inuyasha that Kaede would never want to see me again. So I left and never returned but practiced my priestess and demon powers. I was even able to have someone make me a bow and arrow along with a demon sword. After 50 years had passed I heard a rumor that he was alive somehow and that my big sister had been reincarnated so I went back to the village where my sisters both lived at one point.

I was a half demon and could smell him from a mile away just like I am sure he could smell me. Just as I thought this though I heard him say "hey" I turn to see him running at me and dodge his attack "what the hell are you doing here? Don't think you can steal the jewel shard " I gave him a look and said "think again killer" I jumped over him then ran to where I knew Kaede would be "sister, are you here?" My big sister came out from her hut looking shocked to see me "Amya? Is that you" I nod "yes sister Kaede its me" she looked me up and down "are you here to steal the jewel?" I tried not to act hurt or let it show on my face "no sister" I took a deep breath and asked "is it true? Has lady Kikyo been reincarnated?" She nodded as Inuyasha came next to us "who are you?" I look at my sister "I take it she never said anything about me?" My sister shook her head no then said "inuyasha meet my little sister Amya" then a women came out of the hut "Kaede are you okay?" Then she saw me and screamed "who are you? Are you a demon?" I was just looking at her; she looked so much like Kikyo "kinda" I said shrugging. Before anymore questions could be asked my sister said "lets go inside before we say much else."

We get inside and settled down when Inuyasha said "so your not here to steal the jewel shard?" I skake my head "no killer if I wanted to do that I would have done it when my sister was dead!" Kaede looked at me " calm down Amya" then after a second "then why are you here? It has been 50 years since our sister died why do you come now and why not then?" I got up "oh Kaede it isn't what you think" I go to one of the walls of the hut " I came to see if the rumors were true if our sisters killer was alive and to see if she had indeed been reincarnated" I took a breath " the reason I didn't come when I found out she had been killed by a half demon I.. I thought that you would hate and never want to see me again because her killer is a half demon and so am I. I swore that I would not come back". Kaede looked at her younger sister and hugged her "no little sister I wouldn't have done that" Inuyasha looked at me and said "Kikyo never said that she had a half demon for a sister" before he could continue I said "I am a dog demon much like your self killer" he stood up "why do you keep calling me that" I stood up and said "because you killed my sister" he stopped and said " I didn't but eveyone here seems to think so" I turned to Kaede "whats her name anyway?" We all turn to the one being silent during all of this "Kagome" she answered I nodded and went over to her and said " hi i'm sorry you're being dragged into this" she looked up with fire in her eyes which made me back up " I've been with Inuyasha for almost three weeks and even Kaede seems surprised but he protected me and is helping me get the jewel shards. I don't think he killed Kikyo I really don't and if you did then you would be fighting him right now" Mya looked down "you're right" then turned to him "sorry Inuyasha" he just grunted not saying anything. I turn to my sister and say "Kaede I hate to do this but I have to go" she looked stunned "why Mya" I sighed " i'm half demon and don't belong in a village like this..that and I have charges in a village far from here. I took me years to get the people in the village to let me help them as a priestess and protect them as a demon" I hugged her and said " I love you big sister" then I turn to Inuyasha and say "be good to her and if your ever in my area stop on by" I grab my weapons and leave.

Days later I am doing my rounds when I come across a little girl from a nearby village with some fresh fish and follow her. When she stops I see a man leaning against a tree looking injured and by his smell I can tell he is a full dog demon; I just hoped he couldn't smell me because I know for a fact even if he is injured he can still kill me. When the little girl goes to run back to her village I see something that sets me off and know that this girl was attacked recently; I set off to follow her once again and in my mind marking where the dog demon is so I can help her feed and care for him if he lets me. When the girl and I get back to her village I make sure to add her to my watch list because if I see anymore injures on her I will bring her back with me; then I take my leave.

A few days later I was with in my hut getting ready to make my rounds when I sensed wolf demons near the little girl; a villager ran into my hut "priestess" I turn to him "wolf demons are near the village" I nod and say " I know I sense them" he nodded "they are close to other village too will you help them?" I look at him and say "If I get there in time I will" then I take my leave.

As I run to the village I see a few wolves and decide to follow them; I stop when I see the little girl, from before dead on the trail, and from the smell of her the wolves killed her I growled. Then out of nowhere I smell the dog demon and another demon from behind me; I turn slowly and meet the dog demons cold unwavering eyes "did you kill her?" He asks me and I glare at him " no I don't kill unless I have too" he was still looking at her when he pulled his sword out "hey!" I scream he turned to me "she is already dead demon there is no need to chop her up to eat her" he chuckled " this is the tenseiga and it can revive people after death" I nod "then what are you going to do with her demon? leave her here to die again? take her to some village?" He ignored me and revived her. Her eyes started to flutter open and when she saw me and the demon " lord Sesshomaru" she slowly stands up and sees me but doesn't say anything; now that I look at her face I realize that she was beaten again by the villagers in her village and felt rage at them. Let them die they shouldn't have attacked a little girl. Seeing her still looking at me I say " hi my name is Amya but you can call me Mya" she looked scared so I do the thing I hate doing; I showed her my ears by pulling off the head scarf that covers my ears "look do you want to touch them?" She nodded and then spoke "what are you?" I grin " I'm a half dog demon and half priestess" I stood up and realized that the demon was looking at me with a look that said run. "what" I say he turns away from me saying "come Rin" and with that they leave.

After they left me standing there my gut told me to go back to the village and get my things I would be following them. I ran back to the village and my hut grabbing everything I would need "priestess where are you going?" I turn to see a villager "something has come up and I must leave" I put more arrows in my arrow holder "be safe" with that I started jumping trees to catch up with the scent of the demon and child now known has Rin.

After a few hours of following I finally caught up with them enough that the demon won't smell me but also enough to when I can see the girl and as they were settling in for the night I heard her ask a question "lord Sesshomaru who was that women" before an answer could come from him his follower said "shut up and don't stupid questions!" Rin didn't listen as she looked her lord waiting for an answer " I'm not sure Rin" but he looked deep in thought as if trying to sense me or something. I got settled in the tree thinking I haven't slept in a tree since my younger days I hope I don't fall off.

Days turned into weeks and still Sesshomaru didn't know I was there and it was getting easier to tell where he was going so I left fish and barries for Rin. Four weeks after I started following them is when I let Sesshomaru know I was following; a demon had attacked Rin and the demon Jaken, and they were both unconcious. When it was about to eat them I darted out and with an arrow took that his arm off; as I did that and without knowing, Sessomaru was watching me take down a full grown demon without getting a scratch on me. When it was over I went over to it and made sure it was dead then I walked over to Rin to make sure she was okay before treating her wounds then Jaken's wounds as well; I stood up and started to leave when I smelled him, Sesshomaru, and if I smelled him then there is a very good chance that he can smell me "shit" I said out loud then thought time to get the hell out of dodge. I ran to where I knew he wouldn't be able to smell me but where I could make sure that he went back to Rin and Jaken.

Days went by and I hoped that Sesshomaru didn't smell me when I saved Rin and Jaken from that demon but I know he did now I was just waiting for him to sneak up and kill me. Then it happened when I was watching them from a tree he was sensing the air and turned and looked straight at me! I almost fell out of the tree but regained my hold on it and looked again he was still looking my way; not sure if he was looking at me or something behind me I turned and saw he was in fact not looking at me but a huge ass demon coming my way that would knock me off the tree if I didn't move fast! I jumped into the air knowing I was not fast enough but landed on the ground with a ummff. I landed and stood up fast grabbing my bow and arrows and waited for the huge demon to appear; then it did and out of nowhere it attacked me! The attack knocked me back through some trees and into Sesshomaru's camp where Rin and Jaken are! I stood up fast and winced but stayed where I was not caring that Sesshomaru saw me or smelled me; I just put an arrow to my bow and got ready for the demon. It came a second later crashing all about distroying everything around it and not wanting it to get closer because of Rin and Jaken I got in my stance brought the arrow to my ear and fired it right at the demon making it start to fall with a scream it landed hard infront of us. Sesshomaru jumped at it and finished it off for good and afterwords looked at me "you're following us" I met his eyes and said "nope just Rin" he raised an eye and said "why" all I did was shrug my sholders "my gut told me too I guess" he glared at me "you're an half dog demon am I correct" I nod and he continues "then why do you use arrows?" I look down at that because its hard to explain "my mother mated with a dog demon not knowing he was one; she and my two sisters are priestesses..Before she died she made sure I was in a safe place before leaving us". I looked up "I wanted to be a priestess like them so I found a village to protect" another thought came " I use my half demon powers when I know I have no other choice but if I have to choose I would rather use arrows..they are easier to control" he gave me a weird look then turned to walk away and said "stop following Rin" I shook my head "sorry Sesshomaru I can't do that.." He turned with a glare and hand on his sword; I was looking at him and thinking to myself do you think I am scared of you? I gave him an amused look which made him actually look confused "please if you think that you scare me you have another thing coming Sesshomaru because i'm not and you can't" I stepped forward "I said I can't stop following her because my gut won't let me" he growled "you will try" I sighed "nope not gonna happen sorry" then another thought came to me "can we make a deal?" He gave me a look but didn't say no so I continued "how about I continue to follow you" he was about to interrupt but I put a hand up making him mad "when you leave I can stay with her and Jaken you won't even see me then when I sense you or smell you I leave to where you can't smell me or sense me that way she is just a tad more protected and so are you" he looked at me so fast and I grinned knowing I caught him "I was there when she bought you that fish when you were injured I happend on her and made sure she got back to the stupid village". He looked thoughtful about it then nodded so I gave him a nod and jumped away from them to a tree where I know he couldn't smell me. There I looked at my injury and treated it.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Amya I am half demon half priestess younger sister to Kaede and Kikyo. Years after Kikyo's death I am a stubborn half demon half priestess and I had my village that I served and protected until I came across a little girl trying to help a full dog demon named Sesshomaru. The little girl I now know as Rin was from a nearby village but they treated her horribly I made sure I can sense her when she was in danger and she was! When a packfull of wolf demons attacked her village she ran but was killed before I could rescue her. About five minues after I had gotten there Sesshomaru came and asked if I killed her when I said no he took his sword to her and before I knew it she was opening her eyes saying his name. After that I followed them and saved Rin and Sesshomaru's helper demon Jaken; weeks later Sesshomaru and I made a deal concerning Rin and her safety.

Its been two weeks since I made the deal with Sesshomaru and although I agree with it I hate that Rin could be killing herself to please her lord Sesshomaru but I also knew that for some odd reason Sesshomaru cared for her and here I thought he was a heartless demon but he saved her from death that does mean something right? A voice bought me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Rin who was hungry and wanted some fish "are you okay Mya?" I looked at her and nodded "yes Rin I was just thinking" I turn to Jaken who still didn't like me "are you hungry has well Jaken?" He just glared and mumbled a few choice words that I chose to ignore; "okay Rin lets go fishing" she jumped up and down laughing "yay I am so hungry I could eat ten" I laughed with her not knowing that her lord was watching from where I couldn't smell him.

Sesshomaru prov

What is with this half demon? I have never seen a demon full or half embrace life like she does and I want to know why she does so? Also why does she use her priestess powers more then her demon powers? I know she told me the story of her mother and sisters but it doesn't explain much like why she covers her ears with a head scarf. He growled into the wind not liking that he seems to know nothing of the women who is following him and protecting Rin.

End Sesshomaru's prov

I was just putting her three fish on the fire when I smelled him and remembering my deal with him I turn to Rin "hey do you remember how to cook these?" She nodded "are you leaving again Mya?" I nodded "yes Rin, Sesshomaru is going to be here soon" she grinned and started jumping around "really?" I nodded but then she stopped "but that means you have to leave right?" I nod again seeing how hurt she is "but hey its gonna be okay I'll be back when he leaves again" she pouted and said "why can't you stay together?" I look down not knowing how to explain this to in the simplist way "because we are just to different the only thing we have that connects us is you" I stood up and was about to jump to tree then continue when I heard a noise I looked at Jaken and said "stay with her if anything happens to her with me gone I will hurt you" he was about to say something but I left before he could.

As I ran to the noise I sensed Sesshomaru headed in the same direction, and I stopped for second; should I be going the same way he is? I mean now that I know he is not in fact headed to Rin I should stay with her right? Before I could answer myself I smelled Inuyasha and knew I had to go what if Sesshomaru hurts him? I know Kikyo loved him! With that I ran to where I smelled them "you stupid half demon" Sesshomaru said and I almost stopped until I heard more " you think you can stop me? little brother you cannot!" He went to attack and kill Inuyasha but before he could I pulled out my demon sword and got in the middle of the attack suprising both the brothers "what are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled "get out of my way!" "I growled at him "NO" I pushed him back with my sword "he is your freakin brother! If my sister was still alive I would never try to killl her!" Is he the one that injured you so badly Sesshomaru?" "A little half demon hurt you so badly?" He lunged at me and nearly hit me with his sword. I heard Kagome tell Inuyasha to wait then when he didn't she "SIT" I would have laughed if my life wasn't in danger; I was dancing with Sesshomaru he would attack I would defend myself I would attack he would defend. Then out of no where we both hear "Lord Sesshomaru, Mya" from Rin which makes me stop and land and outloud I scream "RIN" and run to where I heard it too see Kagara and Rin. Rin was backed to a wall with Jaken in her arms and she was crying but she saw me "Mya help" I don't think I have been so mad at someone but before I could finish my thought Kagara attacked Rin and Jaken; I jumped and took the attack and the pain nearly killed me but I knew I had to stay I had to protect Rin and Jaken! I stood up gripping my sword "you messed with the wrong human" I used an attack I hated using "starscar" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his friends appeared and saw the atttack and how it made Kagara run in pain. Speaking of pain I thought and used my sword to catch me as I fell "Mya" Rin screamed as she dropped Jaken "you're hurt" I looked up at her "are you hurt?" she was crying again as she shook her head no "good"I say and to stand up in pain then turn to Sesshomaru glared at him and started to walk away very much in pain. "wait" I turn to Kagome "let us take you to Kaede she can heal you..Please Mya your in a lot of pain" she said the word pain and I knew she was right..going to my sister would be best thing to do I nodded before I fainted from the pain.

Sesshomaru Prov

How does Mya know this Kaede women? I followed with Rin and Jaken but only because Rin was scared for Mya I was still mad she stopped me from killing Inuyasha Dumb half breeds always getting in the way! We got to the village a and I followed my little brother to the hut where he put her.

End Sesshomaru prov

Enter Kaede prov

I was gathering herbs when I saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming up the hill but he had something in his arms. I almost had a heart attack when I saw it was my little sister! I walked or tried to run "what happened?" Before they could answer me "hurry bring her to the hut" he nodded then turned to another form coming this way and noticed it was Sesshomaru and a little girl. They landed and the little girl ran to me "are you going to fix Mya?" I nodded still very confused to why they were here but I turned "follow me" everyone gets into the hut minus Sesshomaru who was pretending he didn't care. I looked at my sister then asked "what happened?" Inuyasha looked at her "she stopped Sesshomaru from killing me then fought with Kagara because she had to defend the little girl right here" the little girl glared at him "my name is Rin" before anyone else could talk Sesshomaru walked in "how do you know her?" I looked down "she is my little sister" I was almost shocked but didn't say anything; I did however remember the story that Mya told me and told it to her sister "yes that does sound like my sister" I looked at the half demon girl "do you know why she barley ever uses her demon sword or why she covers her ears with that headscarf?" Kaede nodded "yes but I think if you really want to know you will ask her when she wakes up which should be soon knowing my sister" it was small " thanks sister".

End Kaede prov

Enter Mya prov

I stood up slowly "Mya stop you're not healed yet" I looked down at Rin "I know but I need to walk around I am now fine Rin" the truth was I was in pain but with Sesshomaru here I couldn't let my gaurd down if he even hurt my sister here or his brother I will kill him. Wait would I? I mentally shook my head no I determined I wouldn't..nor could I try. He is a full demon. Speaking of him I looked at him "you have questions? Then ask them" he glared at me "why dont you use your sword? You are very strong when you do" before I could answer him he continued "why do you wear that headscarf?" I hated those questions but answered them because it looked like everyone wanted to know even my sister. I looked down "ever since I was little my caretaker made sure I had something covering my ears she said that if people can't see them then the only thing that makes me look half demon is the white hair that I have..I hate my ears I keep them covered because everyone seems to want to play with them" Rin looked at me and said "you let me touch them..Why?" I nealed down to her "you are different you were scared" she nodded then I turned to Sesshomaru "next question" he glared at me "why don't you use your sword?" I looked down at it "because I am a priestess" he stepped in front of me with a hand on his sword eyes darkening " that doesn't answer my question" I almost backed down "yes it does because I choose not to, a priestess is not supposed to have demon powers so I choose not to use my sword" I glared at him "got a problem with that Sesshomaru?" "you used it today against me and Kagara" I looked down at that "when you have a demon that is fast going hand to hand or sword to sword is faster...And she can control wind I'm stupid." he glared at me and I said "look the only reason I stayed around you was for Rin's sake she needs a women in her life but she also needs you" I took a deep breath "she needs both of us with her Sesshomaru not just one when the other leaves" he glared at me but before he could say anything Rin stepped up "my lord she is right I love both of you, and I hate it when you leave or she leaves when you return" Rin looked at both of us "when I asked why you couldn't stay together Mya said it was because you were two different but the way I see it is that you are the same" she looked at me "you fight to defend me and master Jaken but lord Sesshomaru fights to defend me master Jaken and find Naraku" again she stops for a breath "you say you are different but are you really?"

Hearing Rin say this stuff I knew I coudn't be stupid I needed to heal before I was protecting anyone.


End file.
